


Teacher's Pet

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Slash, stiles doesn't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a post on Tumblr from AnAbundanceOfStilinskis - "Does anyone else have a mighty need for elementary school teacher Peter Hale and single dad Stiles? " and it got stuck in my head so I played with this rather than do real life work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

“Um, hi, Mr. Hale, I was hoping we could talk…”

“Peter, please,” the smiling teacher says, and gestures to the chair in front of his desk.

“Great, I’m Stiles. Grace’s dad? Anyway, she came home the other day and told me that she’d taken another child’s lunch money and you laughed at it? I’m sure she’s mistaken…”

“No, I think I may have chuckled. Grace is quite a child.”

Stiles runs a hand through his hair and says, “Thank you, I think. But I think that she shouldn’t be doing that? It’s not nice and she’s an only child so I’m trying to make sure she understands that she can’t always get her way and needs to share and be cooperative and all that.”

Peter studies him, eyebrows drawn together. “Interesting. I was thinking it showed initiative and how strong her personality is, especially compared to the little weakling who so easily gave up his lunch.” He sits back, steepling his fingers in front of his chest. “And your wife, does she agree with you on this?”

“We’re divorced,” Stiles answers shortly, ears turning pink. “Grace sees her mother every third weekend, but I’m sure she’d agree with me on that.”

Peter opens the file on his desk and grins as he quickly scans it. “I really like Grace, she’s a very smart girl.  Her classmates admire her strength and ingenuity. She was the only one who could figure out how to get the Whittenmore boy out of the ball closet.”

Stiles blanches and stares at the teacher with his jaw dropped. “You locked a child in the ball closet?” he whispers.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Peter says, waving the idea away with his hand. “He locked himself in, he’s an idiot. I just waited to see who would help him. It’s important that groups help the weaker members, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Stiles answers, rubbing his chin. “You have some interesting ideas on teaching, I guess.”

Peter smiles and opens the file again. “Hmm, your home phone, your cell phone number and oh, good, your home address. So how about I pick you up on Friday and we can have dinner and talk about all the things I like to teach. Do you like Greek?  Food?”

“Uh yeah. You mean we’ll talk about Grace?”

Peter shrugs, standing and holding a hand out towards Stiles. “Sure, we can do that. I’m sorry to rush you, I have another parent to see. Do you know the McCall boy? You should keep Grace away from him, he’s a moron.”

Stiles shakes the hand in front of him as he’s backed towards the hallway. “Umm, yeah, I um…”

“I’ll see you Friday, Stiles,” Peter says and shuts the classroom door.


End file.
